legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tsumugi Shirogane
WARNING!!! PAGE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE GAME DANGANRONPA: V3!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! "Even if it's just fiction, I gave my life to make it." - Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Tsumugi's title is Ultimate Cosplayer1 (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit. Super High School Level Cosplayer). However, she claims she doesn't like to wear her cosplays, and would instead prefer someone as passionate as she is to wear them. Appearance Tsumugi is a tall young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair which starts smooth and becomes wavy the lower it goes. Her eyes are soft teal and round. She wears rimless glasses with white temples. Her uniform consists of a knee length pleated skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist; her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt. She has been shown without her blazer in her promotional artwork, which shows an insignia of a sort on her left breast. Tsumugi states as a rather normal and plain-looking otaku.4 Upon being found out as the Mastermind of the Killing School Semester and revealing her talent fully as the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi's normal, plain appearance undergoes a couple minor, but still noticeable changes. Her hair becomes a bit wavier, and her eyes glow an eerie blue, which may be a characteristic sign of her madness, similar to how Nagito Komaeda can get when he speaks of his warped desire for hope. Another slight difference is that dark, pale-blue bags appear under her eyes. The exact reasoning behind this is uncertain, though the likely explanation is that it is meant to be symbolic with how the Danganronpa franchise has continued for 53 installments and that even she may be getting tired of the absurd repetition. Personality Tsumugi is an honors type student who speaks in a docile and gentle way, but she becomes very passionate when she talks about her favorite series or cosplays, having a habit of slipping infamous quotes from various sources into the conversation. She also tends to ignore people while she's in her thoughts, no matter how many times they try talking to her, and appears rather distant at times.5 She tends to call herself and everything that she has done "plain," as she believes that among all of the students, she is the one who has the plainist appearance and personality. She uses the word repeatedly and sometimes appears even offended if someone else tries to argue that she isn't plain. She understands that some people might not recognize her as the Ultimate Cosplayer since her plain appearance conceals her talent. While Tsumugi is the Ultimate Cosplayer, she only enjoys making costumes, not wearing them, as she is not really fond of people looking at her.6 However, she hates using cosplayers who care more about standing out than love of the characters, so she wears her own costumes as well but with love. She deeply loves cosplaying as she states that cosplaying is an expression of love. She has deep respect for fictional characters and gets very offended if they are disrespected. Despite her plain and docile attitude, certain hints suggest that she may actually be quite perverted, as she is a bit stereotypical fan of anime and manga. After the time limit motive was made apparent in Chapter 1, she was saddened by not being able to hide her "special art commissions" and "that pillowcase" she bought before she dies. She also at one point, in an optional dialogue conversation, wonders if she could wipe her entire hard drive at home from within the Ultimate Academy, worrying about the pictures that were saved on it, perhaps hinting at an interest in pornography, hentai, or something similar to them. In her Love Suite fantasy scene, she appears to have an interest in incest, as she imagines her "ideal" as her older stepbrother, and sex is heavily implied (which seems to refer to the quite popular hentai trope of romance between step siblings). She seems very intent on keeping this side of her hidden, as it is very rarely brought up or acknowledged by anyone in the killing game. Another notable trait of hers is that she is somewhat pessimistic, as shown in Chapter 5 when she refused to fight Monokuma, thinking that it was too reckless and dangerous. However, she is also shown to constantly change her mind and follow any decisions made by the majority, even if she doesn't have any actual reasons for it, and she eventually followed everyone to beat the Death Road of Despair. In any occasion, she tends to react to even the most minor things said by the others. She is able to follow the conversation with Himiko about her "magic", asking Tenko why her technique is far too aggressive for a martial art like Aikido, and most notably she tries to tell Gonta not to be a too honest person. After being revealed as the mastermind of the Killing School Semester in Chapter 6, she reveals herself to not be that much different from Junko Enoshima herself. She is manipulative and cruel, choosing to murder Rantaro and frame Kaede for his death all so that the killing game would not end due to the motive Monokuma presented at the time. She openly fooled her fellow "classmates" as a friend and comrade all the while secretly orchestrating the killing game and making sure that everything went according to the "setting" provided for them. She takes great pride in her cosplay, claiming her mimicry of the characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair to be "complete reproductions", or exactly like the real thing even down to their personality, behavior, speech patterns, and goals. She claims that she can even use her cosplay skills to make the fictional world around her seem like it is real. As a likely benefit of her talent, she is also a master of deception and trickery, able to fake her entire character as the Ultimate Cosplayer and as an Otaku throughout the entire killing game and subsequently fool everyone else around her by constantly saying how plain and simple she was. She turns noticeably arrogant as the final class trial continues, claiming that everyone else was a fool to think of her as a comrade and friend. She cares nothing for those that participated in the killing game, claiming that they were born for the killing game and cannot live outside the world of Danganronpa anymore. Once the final vote was cast and it is revealed that no one had voted, she grows considerably bewildered, unable to comprehend as to why the outside world would want a world without Danganronpa. She states that she has no interest in a world without Danganronpa, before getting executed by K1-B0 while wearing a completely bored and apathetic expression (contrasting Junko's gleeful face when she was executed), showing her obsession with fiction and love for the series. She idolized Junko to a great degree, almost as much as the Remnants of Despair do, claiming in the end that she could be proud that her plan failed as it made her "imitation" perfect. This dramatic change in personality from before being found out as the mastermind and after seems to paint her in the light of a crazed, radical Danganronpa fan-girl, completely obsessed with the franchise to the point where she shows no sympathy or remorse for putting real people into an actual Killing Game for mere entertainment purposes. Among her final words, she referred to herself as a "cosplaycat criminal", and it's speculated by Shuichi that she may have been lying about everything being fictional. Talent Tsumugi's talent as the Ultimate Cosplayer is a fabrication made by Team Danganronpa. Due to that fact, it is unclear whether Tsumugi is a sponsored cosplayer in the past. Despite her status as the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi actually doesn't have interest in cosplaying herself. Rather, she states that she enjoys recreating costumes more. She loves to create costumes, because it is like making a fictional character real, in a way. She also has a sponsorship that makes her can create costume with expensive materials. She is also a well versed otaku in anime and manga references. In her promotional artwork, Tsumugi is featured with mannequins wearing lingerie and a wig, several paints and cosmetic brushes, as well as red thread and an object which could be interpreted as scissors. This could imply that her talent is multi-faceted. In Chapter 1, Tsumugi states that she gets "Cospox" an allergic reaction where a bumpy rash spreads across her entire body if she cosplays as anyone that is real. In Chapter 6, she proves her talent fully by accurately cosplaying as multiple characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is capable of matching their appearances, voices and mannerisms perfectly, making her imitations even more accurate than Ultimate Imposter's, although this could be due to Team Danganronpa sponsoring in her costumes to make it as accurate to the characters as possible. However, by doing this, she also reveals that the Hope's Peak Academy Saga and all involved were nothing, but fiction within the Danganronpa V3 Universe. Possibly as another reference to her talent, Tsumugi is capable of breaking the fourth wall and has a heightened awareness of fiction and reality. Relationships Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Students: Shuichi Saihara The two were in good terms with each other and actually tried to help with each other with the situation. However, in Chapter 6, Shuichi was upset and disappointed when he figured out that Tsumugi was the mastermind behind the whole killing game. Despite this, he still wanted her to argue and prove his deduction as incorrect showing that he doesn't consider her any less of a fellow friend or comrade, nor does he wish to condemn her either. When she acknowledges his claims that she was the one who killed Rantaro and framed Kaede for Rantaro's death, Shuichi seemed to have broken all former ties with her and resolved himself to stop her and end the killing game. Shuichi became noticeably depressed when Tsumugi told him that his memories, feelings, talent, and personality were all fabricated for the sake of the killing game, but he is brought back to his sense when K1-B0 motivated Shuichi to not give up and lose hope. During their Free Time Events, the two got along quite well. Tsumugi would tell Shuichi about what it means to be cosplayer, how much time and work goes into it, and how she became interested in cosplay in the first place. In the end, Tsumugi believes that Shuichi may have developed an interest in cosplay through their interactions and encourages him to try any costume of his choosing, believing he would look good in just about anything. As they listed off ideas, Tsumugi coincidentally listed off White Kanata as a costume he would look good in, which just so happened to be his favorite hero. Tsumugi became ecstatic upon realizing that she and him shared similar interests, as her friend who got her into cosplay in the first place also dressed as White Kanata. She grabbed his hand and flailed it up and down wildly, but became embarrassed when she realized they were holding hands, apologized, and let go, hinting at some sort of mutual attraction. In the end, Shuichi agreed to go to a con with her and try cosplaying out just once, mentally thinking to himself that they had become true friends. 10 However, given Tsumugi's role as the Ringleader of the Killing Game Semester, and her highly deceptive nature, it us unclear just how genuine this friendship is or if it was ever genuine at all. In the love hotel scene, Shuichi had a role of being Tsumugi's step brother. Shuichi was surprised when Tsumugi said that she likes him not as a brother. Tsumugi felt uneasy when Shuichi did not called her by her first name. She felt negative and asked Shuichi to encourage her by placing his hand on her cheek and she did to his cheek which he felt embarrassed about. Shuichi realized that they were acting like an actual couple but Tsumugi despite the fact of Shuichi not becoming her lover. In the end, Tsumugi told Shuichi that he loves her and it was implied that they had sex afterwards. Rantaro Amami Tsumugi grows a strong hatred for Rantaro, calling him an edgy normie, and feels disgusted by his actions. In the nails painting scene, Tsumugi watched the two of her friends, Kaede and Rantaro, having a scene together of Rantaro painting Kaede's nails and Tsumugi watched silently while becoming disgusted and tried to hide her hatred from Rantaro trying to interrupt them by offering to paint Kaede's nails. Tsumugi said that Rantaro should have blown up forever since he was being a total normie.11 It was later revealed in Chapter 6 that Tsumugi was the one who killed Rantaro and framed Kaede for the incident. Tsumugi didn't want Rantaro to discover the secret and exposed of her being the Mastermind. She was aware that Rantaro, guided by his talent would be in her way and cause trouble along with Kaede who was able to unify everyone's heart, so she decided to kill both of them in the same case. Tsumugi stopped him by killing him from behind when Rantaro wasn't looking but paid attention to the ball that Kaede use. Kaede Akamatsu Initially thought to be a life-sized doll, Kaede didn't expect that Tsumugi has the title of the Ultimate Cosplayer due to her normal-looking appearance. She states that she could felt some sort of "pheromones" that can't stop from falling of Tsumugi because she was out of costume.4 Tsumugi offered Kaede to paint her nails which resulted in Rantaro interrupting Kaede's appointment with her. It is later revealed that Tsumugi actually holds no friendship towards Kaede. In Chapter 1, Tsumugi had figured out Kaede's plan and when she discovered that Kaede's plan failed, Tsumugi decided to kill Rantaro herself to prevent everyone else from being executed. Because of this, Tsumugi framed Kaede for the action and executed her as well. K1-B0 In the beginning, these two didn't interact that much and act like they barely knew each other. In Chapter 6, it was shown that Tsumugi and K1-B0 were in the same affiliation, Team Danganronpa. Tsumugi treated K1-B0 like a toy and even bullies him for his actions in the trial. They officially became enemies when K1-B0 believed in hope and Tsumugi cared about the show. When nobody casts their votes, Tsumugi trusted K1-B0 to execute her along with Monokuma as well. K1-B0 holds no hesitation to do that task since he was mad when she killed their friends and started the killing game with no hope. In the end, he made everything got destroyed and betrayed her by leaving the survivors alone. Gonta Gokuhara Throughout the game, Tsumugi seems to have a soft spot for Gonta, though it's clear that she's only acting to play this specific role assigned for her during the Killing Game. She is quite impressed and concerned about how blunt and honest Gonta is. She also tirelessly trying to protect Gonta from being accused as Miu Iruma's killer in Chapter 4, to the point where she cries after he was executed by Monokuma. Korehiyo Shinguji In the first Class Trial, Korekiyo seems to be the only one who gets suspicious of Tsumugi because of her alibi. He stated how she took too long in the restroom which nobody believed him and Tsumugi denied that fact of being suspicious. After Korekiyo was executed, Tsumugi seemed frightened and devastated about his brutal death. Though it should be noted that this is only one of her act as the ringleader of the Killing Game. Kirumi Tojo In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Tsumugi thinks that Kirumi's work as a maid is super cute. Himiko Yumeno Tsumugi seems to be one of the person among the students that responded to Himiko's saying as a mage. When Himiko states that she ran out of MP during the demo class trial, Tsumugi suggested her to sleep at the inn for one night in order to restore her MP.12 Allies: Monokuma Tsumugi and Monokuma are members of Team Danganronpa and both of them worked together in the latest season of the Danganronpa season. Tsumugi and Monokuma don't interact with each other that much, this could be to hide the fact that they both work for Team Danganronpa and usually act as they know each other. Monokuma executed Kaede in order to protect her from the students to clear out her suspicions on her as the Ringleader. In Chapter 6, Monokuma and his children try to refute Shuichi Saihara from discovering the truth behind her as the mastermind of the Killing Game. At the end of the last Trial, both of them are seen waving their hands as both get crushed by a giant boulder and die together. Nui Harime Tsumugi works with Harime on the Life Fibers in Revoc Corps. She always make different kinds of outfits on Nui's request to help beat the heroes. Ragyou Kiryuin Tsumugi idolizes Ragyou and she's the one who recruited her to be a part of her Revocs Corp. Hope's Peak Academy Students: Junko Enoshima Tsumugi idolizes Junko to a great degree. Junko is Tsumugi's favorite character in Danganronpa series that she loves. She felt inspired by Junko as her idea of bringing despair is one of the many reasons why Tsumugi has passion and love for that show. As the Ringleader of Killing Games in Danganronpa, she tried her best to become an imitation of Junko as she stated before she was executed in the final Class Trial. Quotes Character Trailer: "A red-eyed, black-haired god... Oh what a cool god I have watching me!" "That's what cosplay is suppose to be in the first place!" Prologue: "Being all depressed won't help anything." Chapter 1: ""Th-This place is kinda creepy... We're really going in here?" "Yeah...I feel like Hisashi Misui in the second half of a basketball game." "*Sigh*...Seeing it like this, the school really is eerie. It's an interesting place in the day, but having to stay the night is too much." "Hey, don't just suddenly show up! It's too much stress for my heart!" (to Monokuma) "Ah geez...It's such a low-level cosplay, I can't bear to look." (to Monokuma) "I...Sorry, I can't react to this...I'm in too much shock. Does this mean...the killing game is going to continue?" "What are we going to do? Nighttime in two days...will be here in an instant." "Why do both choices involve us dying!?" (to Korekiyo Shinguji) "Yeah...Can I just go and think by myself for a little? It's a shame I won't be able to hide all my 'special' art commissions before I die...*sigh* Or that 'special' pillowcase I bought...What should I do...?" "On it, Ragyou!" "Nui Harime, what do you think of this outfit? Too flashy?" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:False Hero Category:Imposters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Liars Category:Teal Haired Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mikako Komatsu Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Masters of Disguise